


Thunderstorm

by blackhawkinbudapest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerbang, Fingerfucking, Kissing in the Rain, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkinbudapest/pseuds/blackhawkinbudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's plan was to have a quiet night, watch the storm roll in over the New Mexican desert and drink beer. It wasn't to chat with a god, get naked and rained on and have the night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorms and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kendra, without whom this story would never have happened... or this ship.

Darcy sat on the beat up old couch that was stashed on the roof of the laboratory, watching a storm roll in over the desert. It had been a long day and she just wanted to be alone. As much as she loved Jane and Erik, they were both stressful people to be around – even more so since a hunky dude fell out of the sky, the feds showed up and took every shred of research they had gathered over the past three months, and Jane and Erik had rescued the previously aforementioned hunky dude from their clutches.  Everything had been on full throttle for the last week and Darcy needed a break.

The CD player beside her skipped part of the song and she looked at it with distaste. “Stupid feds.” She mumbled as she reached over to slap it, wishing they hadn’t taken her iPod. The song restarted and she sighed, breathing in the fresh desert air that was tight with electricity and humidity that promised a good storm when it finally got to her.

A noise behind her, not related to the rumbling thunder, made her startle and her hand automatically went for her beloved taser in her pocket. She'd named him Freddy when she'd bought him and had discovered two weeks ago that Freddy packed a punch big enough to bring down a 6’6, muscled god.  

She peered into the relative darkness and saw the outline of the exact man Freddy had brought on his first night out.

"Fear not, Lady Darcy. There is no need for your mini- Mjölnir." Thor approached with his hands up and smile on his kind face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She muttered, pocketing Freddy again. She looked up at him, wondering if she wouldn’t mind some company after all. "I thought everyone was in bed... or you know, wrapped around a notebook trying to remember every scrap of research."

"You mean the Lady Jane?" Thor said as he stepped around her legs. In the dim light of the lantern Darcy had brought with her she could make out the outline of serious abs under the tight t-shirt he’d borrowed from Jane. She knew exactly what those abs looked like and her memory filled in the gaps. What she wouldn’t give to run her tongue down those –

“May I sit, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy’s face flushed at the thoughts running in her mind and she nodded once, reaching to turn down her music.

"Yes, Jane." Darcy nodded, remembering his initial question. "I think she'd forget to eat if I wasn't there to remind her." Darcy sighed, flicking a stray strand of dark hair over her ear and under the arm of her glasses.

"You are a good friend to her then, yes?" He nodded as he lowered onto the couch. The springs and joints of the old couch creaked and groaned in protest.

"I try. It seems like only yesterday that I was at home and not living in the desert with two scientists and a... what were you again?" She peered at him through her glasses.

"An Asguardian?" He supplied happily. She shook her head at the craziness of it all.

"Right. An Asguardian." Darcy snorted. "My life went from fine to bat-shit crazy in a matter of months."

"I am sorry for changing that then." Thor supplied in a low voice. “It was not my intention.”

"Oh no.” Darcy said quickly, waving her hand at him.  “It was from normal to crazy when I decided to traipse across the country with Jane and Erik. I'm not even a science student. I'm a political science student!” She ranted, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m a semester away from graduating, I needed credits and I choose _this_.” She looked away from Thor and stared into the night. Into the desert. A slash of lightning carved a narrow, bright chasm over the inky black sky somewhere in the distance. A rumble of thunder followed it and she heard Thor draw a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to rant to you.” Darcy apologised quickly, not realising she’d felt so fed up with her situation in the New Mexican desert.

“It is fine, Lady Darcy – ”

“Darcy.” She corrected him. She’d had enough of his Lady this and Sir that.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s just Darcy, dude. I’m nothing special.” She shook her head. He peered at her curiously and she turned away. “And I’m certainly not a Lady.” She smirked, reaching for the open beer by her feet.

“You are Jane Foster’s good friend. You keep her thoughts in line. You are something special.” Thor disagreed and she turned back to look at him, beer bottle at her lips. “You also wield the power of lightning, as I do.”

Darcy paused for a second and swallowed her mouthful, not sure what he meant by that. Then she laughed.

“You mean Freddy?” She exclaimed, pulling her taser out of her pocket again. “I don’t wield lightning… it’s just electricity.”

“Which is lightning.” Thor pointed out. “And you managed to fell me, which is a feat in itself, let me tell you. Even as a human.”

“I’m really sorry about that, by the way.” She winced, pocketing Freddy again. “It was just that you seemed like a raving lunatic and we’d just hit you with the car and well, Erik was in no way able to protect us from, well, _all that_.” She motioned to his fine physique with a hand.

“It was quite brave of you. I am not ashamed to say it was impressive.” He waved off her apology but smiled at the way her eyes lingered on his chest and shoulders. Thunder rumbled and moist air brushed over their skin, causing Darcy to shiver lightly. A slash of lightning carving a chasm in the sky lit up their faces, highlighting the pink in her cheeks. “It’s quite a beautiful thing when a woman can defend herself.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “You mean you’re not mad I totally kicked you’re ass?”

“Not at all.” Thor shook his head, chuckling at the strange turn of phrase. “In fact, it’s quite attractive. Very attractive.” His voice was low and Darcy’s heart thumped loudly in her ears.

“Here.” She reached for one of the beers she’s bought for herself handed it to him, hoping to diffuse the tension that she could feel growing. “Probably nothing special to you but I feel awkward being the only one drinking.”

Thor took the drink with a smile and she reached over with a bottle opener and popped the cap, her fingers resting against his for half a minute. His touch was warm, despite the cool wind that had cropped up and her palm burned where it had touched him.

“Thank you, _Just_ Darcy.” His voice was a low rumble, reminding her very much of the thunder that was enveloping them a second later. She shivered again and took a gulp of the amber liquid.

“So what brings you up here?” She asked, dropping her hands to her lap hoping to steer the conversation away from where her mind wanted it to go. Wind blew again and the leaves of nearby cottonwood trees hissed like voices on the growing wind.

“The pull of a storm.” He replied, nodding to the streaks of lightning that were slicing through the inky black sky, now so much closer. “I can not stand to be inside when my blood is boiling and tingling with energy.” His grin broadened.

Darcy knitted her eyebrows. She was still sceptical about the whole idea of him being a god. Jane and Erik both believed it but she still needed a little more convincing. _Although_ she reasoned with herself _how much more do you need when you saw him literally fall from the sky?_

“You really make that happen?” She waved her hand toward the storm.

“Oh yes. On Asguard my favourite thing to do is to bring the rains, bring the thunder and the lightning.” He turned to her and the breath was knocked out of Darcy by the sheer brilliance of his smile. “It is much fun.”

His energy was infectious and Darcy couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked happier than she’d seen him since they’d first met, almost childlike as another rumble of thunder cut through the silence.

“Are you doing this now?” Darcy’s voice was small as she asked, as if not wanting to break the spell he seemed to be under.

“Nay. I have… no power over it now.” He shook his head. “I still feel the pull, maybe more now.”

He looked so despondent that Darcy couldn’t stop herself from reaching for his knee and squeezing it. “I’m sorry.” She said softly, moving along the couch to sit closer to him.

“For what reason?” Thor’s expression turned quizzical, like a small puppy he cocked his head to the side.

“You seem sad.” She shrugged, bringing her hand back. He stopped her, engulfing her hand with his and pulled it back.

“I am, Lady – I mean… Just Darcy.” He corrected himself with a smile. “I am stuck, on Midgard. I can never return home.”

“That’s awful.” Darcy wrinkled her nose.

“That’s life.” He shrugged, the sad look changing to one that she could only call determination. “I will get used to being here on Midgard. You people seem hard working and I am sure I will be useful somewhere. I have you and Jane as long as you want me around… I can be happy.” A hopeful smile replaced the determined look as he lifted his chin to smile at her.

Darcy couldn’t help but eye him off again. _I could find a use or two for you_. She tipped her beer back and gulped it at the thought.

The lightning was faster and harsher now, exploding in the sky every few seconds, not even letting thunder have a turn. Darcy anxiously looked up, her hand still wrapped in Thor’s. It probably wasn’t safe to be up here now, the storm so close. The air was misting up and the tension felt like a bucket was about to be pored over her head.

“We should go inside.” Darcy placed the beer bottle by her bare foot and made to stand.

“Just a little longer, Just Darcy.” Thor’s voice was eager and he didn’t let go of her hand. “There is more to come, I need… I need to feel it.” Darcy looked over to him and found his eyes closed in elation. She raised her eyebrows. It certainly did have a pull over him all right. He looked like a man possessed, elated almost...

_Horny._

The word crossed her mind and she mentally slapped herself. There was no way it was having –

Her eyes betrayed her like her mind had and flicked over his pants. The jeans, which had always been slightly tight on his ridiculously toned butt, were now selling out the tell tale sign of a bulge. Her stomach clenched at the exciting thought.

“I promise you Darcy, no harm will come to you if you are with me.” He tugged on her hand again making her sit and a gust of wind blew her hair around her face. She pulled her eyes away from his crotch and sat again, closer to him than she was before.

“I thought you didn’t have power anymore.” She pointed out to him.

“I don’t but residually it’s still there. There will be no strikes here tonight.” He looked down at her and there was such promise in his blue eyes that Darcy relaxed, their shoulders touching.

“So what is that thing you went after? That you got arrested for?” She asked, feeling the misty rain starting on her face.

Thor chuckled. “I did not get arrested.” He pointed out and Darcy let out a disbelieving huff. “Mjölnir. I went after Mjölnir. It’s my hammer.”

“You got arrested over a hammer named mew-mew?” Darcy looked at him like he was crazy. Thor looked at her a moment before roaring with laughter.

“Mjölnir. And it’s more than a hammer it is… a part of me. A gift from my father…” A sour look crossed his face and Darcy squeezed his hand. He looked at her a moment before smiling. “It summons my lightning. It is powerful. It could level mountains if I wanted.”

Darcy whistled. “Sounds pretty impressive. Mow-mow.”

“Mjölnir.” Thor repeated.

“Mol-Mir?” She tried again.

He laughed again and shook his head, turning to her. “Moyl.” He said the first part of the word slowly.

“Moyl…” Darcy repeated.

“Neer.”

“Neer.”

“Moyl-Neer.”

“Moyl… neer.” Darcy grinned as he nodded.

“Yes! That is it!” He grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing him into her. Darcy let out a small noise at the sudden movement but she didn’t try and move.

Thor was big, and warm and smelled good.

_Really good._

Like earth and grass and clean washing… and perhaps a dash of Erik’s cologne. That made her laugh inside. He was trying to fit in like a human at least.

Another gust of cool air had goosebumps prickling her skin and sent a shiver up her spine. Thor looked at her in concern and drew her ever closer, enveloping her right shoulder with his arm and had. Darcy shifted forward and let her arm rest against his abs.

_My god_ she thought as she pressed down slightly harder. Seeing them had been nice but holy crow feeling them was definitely the better option. Slowly she drew her eyes from where her hand was and looked up his body, clad in a simple, navy blue t-shirt that defined every ridge and plane of his chest and clung to his neck perfectly. Her eyes trailed over the beard that was different shades of blonde and white in the lightning streaks, smattered over a well defined jaw and cheekbones she wanted to lick.

Then there were his eyes that were staring back intently at her, a brilliant blue that seemed to be an endless ocean of hues. She swallowed, hard. He was so pretty… just… a perfect replica of Adonis.

He chuckled.

“You’re quite beautiful yourself, Just Darcy.” Thor replied and Darcy’s eyes widened. Damn her brain and lack of a filter.

“I’m so… sorry I didn’t –”

A loud crack of thunder, that rattled her teeth and made her squeal like a three year old at a water park, cut through the air and the deluge of water finally released on the two.

Darcy jumped to her feet as the thin _Steel Panther_ t-shirt was soaked through instantly.

Thor, with his hand still caught in hers, had another idea and pulled her down on top of him.

“Thor! C’mon there’s a storm and now it’s raining and this is really dangerous, even for me!” She exclaimed at him, struggling to gain her footing again.

“This is the best party, Lady Darcy!” Thor’s laugh sounded like a rumble of thunder and he lifted his face to the sky. Lightning lit him up and Darcy was momentarily stunned. He really was a god. A beautiful god and she was sitting on top of this god who had a crazy erection and –

_Oh, what the hell…_ she thought, leaning forward while his eyes were still closed to press her lips against his.

His blue eyes popped open in surprise as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Darcy pulled away, afraid she’d over stepped a boundary.

“I’m sorry… You… it was a kind of seize the moment thing and –”

His lips crashed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Rain beat down on the two, pounding into their completely soaked bodies as they each fought for dominance. Darcy readjusted herself so that her sweatpants slid against his jeans as she straddled his hips. She moaned into his mouth spurring him on while her hands trailed up and down his sides.

His hands slid over the wet fabric encasing her back and up into her hair to tangle and pull and guide her head to where he wanted it against his mouth.

To say he kissed the shit out of Darcy was an understatement and when he pulled away for a brief second, a wicked grin on his face, Darcy was left breathless, dazed and wanting more.

“This is about the craziest thing I have ever done.” Darcy murmured, pressing her forehead against his. A low rumble (or was it thunder) sounded and his hands traced shapes against her side down to her hips.

“Would it be brash of me to expect more?” He asked, tracing his hands now on the sensitive skin of the inside of her high. She bit her lip and tilted her hips forward and head back so he was brushing his hand against her core.

“If you can promise me we aren’t going to get fried by lightning, you can do whatever the hell you want to me.” She murmured. This time he did chuckle, she felt it under her palms which had found their way to his chest and he shifted her gently until she was on her back with him above her.

She tried in vain to squint against the rain that still poured down on them but it was too much and she closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over.

His fingers left a trail of fire where they touched; first the inside of her thigh, then her core, then her stomach as he tugged on the drawstring of her sweats.

He peeled the wet fabric off in a second, along with her underwear, and with a teasing gentleness swiped a finger from bottom to top. She heard him groan at her wetness and warmth and then his finger was removed.

She opened her eyes to protest the sudden disappearance of his touch but found his shirt over his head and his body on full display. Swearing under her breath she reached for his abs, dragging her nails down them, making him shiver and shake above her.

She pulled on him until his lips met hers again and she reached down to cup him through his pants. The moan he made against her lips sent shivers down her spine. The animalistic sound that she’d elicited from a god made her tingle all over.

His hand returned between her folds and she was moaning at his touch, all thoughts of his groan gone. His other hand slid up, under her wet t-shirt and came to rest around her breast. She bit her lip and arched her back as he teased her nipple through the soft cotton of her bra, moving from one side to another.

Briefly she sat up and tugged her shirt over her head, before reaching around to unclip her bra. Darcy wish she’d had a camera for when he finally saw the girls free from their restraint and out on the open.

The phrase _child in candy store_ crossed her mind before his mouth found her nipple and it went blank. Between his hot breath on sensitive skin, his fingers doing amazing things to her core _and_ the rain sprinkling down on them, Darcy almost came undone there and then. Her senses were alive and she was being fingerbanged by a goddamn _god_.

Squeezing his shoulders tightly, she could feel it building inside; the tight and tingly feeling like she was tipping over an edge and –

It stopped.

It all stopped.

Her eyes popped open again and she saw the God staring at her intently, his bright blue eyes wide and seemingly laughing at her.

“And you’ve stopped why?” She demanded, sitting up slightly.

“Not yet.” He winked, bringing the hand that had been in her up to his mouth. Darcy shuddered and fell back to the couch.

“Dude. Not cool.” She groaned. “I was this close.” She murmured pinching her thumb and index finger together to show him.

“I know.” His face was inches above hers, making her jump. “It will be worth the wait, I assure you.”

She craned her neck to reach his lips and pecked them. “I know.” She nodded. Then she had an idea. _Two can play your game_ she thought. “Get up.” She told him. He looked at her curiously for a moment before doing as she asked. He sat on the couch and watched as Darcy stood before him, the curves and rivets over her skin being backlit but the flashes in the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight, but even more so when she started sinking to her knees between his legs.

Her eyes never left his once and she watched him swallow hard. “This is my favourite part.” She smiled before reaching for the button and zipper on the jeans. She nudged him to lift up his hips and he acquiesced so she could tug the wet fabric down to his feet and off onto the floor.

Then he was there, in all his glory and Darcy was gulping from shock and excitement.

_Definitely a god._ No mortal man could have a cock that looked like _that_.

Dropping her head, she bit at his inner thigh a few times before reaching the completely hard, flushed and absolutely gorgeous cock that _belonged to a god._ She sucked in a deep breath as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled and pushed her lips over him and slid down as far as she could.

It was pretty far and she spent the next minute with her nose pressed into his pubic hair, swallowing around the head of his dick in her throat before she slowly slid back off and looked up at him.

He was staring intently at her, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks definitely a shade darker. His hands were clenched tightly around the cushions of the couch and she tugged on them, placing them in her hair.

“Don’t push.” She murmured loud enough for him to hear before she returned her mouth to his cock to suck him down.

He didn’t push her head once, instead he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged lightly when she did something he liked. He was particularly fond of being all the way in her mouth and when she swallowed she could feel the spasm of the balls against her chin.

Finally she heard his moans gets louder and faster and she pulled off him with a loud pop, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

His blue eyes, full of heat and fire, popped wide open at that and his teeth bared in a half snarl half grin.

“You…”  
“Can play your game too?” She smiled sweetly, standing again. The rain wasn’t as hard now but she was soaked to the bone anyway. It meant she could see clearer, even though she’d abandoned her glasses sometime during the blowjob.

He reached for her then, grabbing her hands and reefing her forward so she fell onto his lab. He didn’t give her much warning as he lifted her around the waist with one arm and guided himself to her entrance with the other.

She bit back a scream as he impaled her on his length. He stretched her and filled her in so many delicious ways that she hadn’t even thought possible.

She bounced against him, feeling her hit parts of her inside she didn’t know she had until she was a moaning, whimpering mess against his neck.

Her first orgasm crashed over her in a wave from nowhere but her second a minute later had her seeing stars. She scraped his skin with her nails and bit at his neck hard enough that she would probably leave a mark but she didn’t care. It was too deliciously good and she told him so with hot breath against his ear.

Her words and breath were enough to tip him over the edge as well and he came with a loud groan and some powerful thrusts of his hips.

And then it was done and they lay against each other, wet and spent in the light drizzle that had set in.

The storm was mostly over, passing to the south now and that was that.

“That was fucking a- _mazing_.” Darcy breathed against his skin.

Thor chuckled, peppering kisses along her forehead and hair.

“Yes, it was.” He nodded lazily.

“Do storms always do that to you?” She asked him, lifting her head.

“Indeed.” He nodded again, his eyes shifting to hers. They were a different colour now, a lighter blue like a spring day.

“Next time there is a storm feel 100% free to come and find me, ok?” Darcy told him, grinning and closing her eyes.

“I shall remember that, Lady Darcy.” He lifted her head and kissed her softly. A breeze passed them over then and she shivered violently from both. “You need to go inside. You’ll catch a death.” He insisted, sitting them both up.

Darcy nodded and allowed herself to be cradled against his solid chest. She noted lights off in Jane and Erik’s trailers and she was glad because there was no way she was putting wet clothes back on and she didn’t exactly want to explain why she was naked. 

“Which one is yours?” Thor murmured into her ear.

She pointed to her trailer and he carried her down to it, fumbling with the door before pushing them both inside.

He moved to the back where her room was and placed her on the bed. Before he could turn to leave however, she grabbed him and pulled him with her.

“Nuh uh… You come here. Tomorrow is my day off and I’m going to teach you the meaning of _morning blowjob_.” She grunted, tugging him again.

He chuckled and dropped into the bed beside her, curling his tall frame happily around Darcy, holding her close before drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Second Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad day and a walk home in the rain leave Darcy remembering the good times of New Mexico, namely the roof top thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanking my best friend and soundboard Kendra for this work. She may not have had a total hand in it but she still helped push me into publishing.

### Chapter 2: Second Storm

“No Stark, I’m totally off the clock now.” Darcy shook her head as she peered out through the pouring rain at the street beside Stark Tower.  “You and Doctor Richards will just have to wait until tomorrow to figure out your negotiations.” Thunder rumbled overhead and she knew this storm wasn’t letting up anytime soon. She couldn't hide in the tower forever.  “Yeah?” She replied to Tony’s threats of firing her. “Good luck explaining that one to Pepper, dude. I’m out. I’ve left the building. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She steeled herself up and stepped into the icy cold rain, clicking her phone off as she did. She was soaked through instantly as she walked into the rain.

She’d lived in New York a grand total of 7 months and the one thing she really learned around it way that when it rained, it poured.

There was no in between.

And it smelled like wet garbage when it did.

She walked the six blocks to her SHIELD appointed apartment, which was better than shoebox she thought she would have to live in, and just about flooded the elevator as she stood in it, shivering. All she wanted to do was kick off her shoes, (the cute little pointy toes Prada’s that Pepper had told her she needed and could now afford) run herself a bubble bath and relax for the day.

It had been a hellish day as Tony’s assistant-slash-avenger-wrangler (Official job title pending). First up in her morning had been Bruce hulking out unexpectantly in the gym with a bunch of first years. Knowing that the Hulk responded to people he knew, she’d thrown herself in the way of a traumatised recruit until Tony got there.

Three hours later, Bruce was back and he and Tony blew something up in the laboratory, which had Jane reaching for Darcy’s taser. Darcy would have taken the Hulk over angry Jane any day of the week. Even Thor ran from an angry Jane.

Finally, Doctor Richard’s had shown up and he and Tony had started to draw up plans to swap ideas but they’d wanted someone to mediate between them. Enter Darcy and her headache. She’d promptly left at 4:30, the time she was paid until, and now it was just after 5 o’clock and she was stepping into her apartment, freezing cold and soaking wet.

She went straight for her stove to make a mug of hot chocolate, her shoes skittering across the floor as she kicked them, and she stood, shivering in her wet clothes, watching the lightning flash outside her window. A different kind of shiver ran up her spine at the sound of thunder. Ever since New Mexico storms had been special to her. They reminded her of the best sex of her life.

Not that she’d had the opportunity to have it again.

After that night, Thor had been whisked away to either save the world or save Asgard and he was never around anymore. But god, just the memories of him made her ache. She rubbed her neck, shaking her head to clear the thoughts of fingers pressing into her core and a rough beard against her neck. Her hands skimmed down her sides, pulling at the wet fabric and settling to unzip her skirt at the back. It fell to the floor with a wet ‘plop’ and then she started on the buttons of her shirt.

At the first button she remembered his lips against hers and his eyes popping open to reveal an electric blue in the flashes of lightning.

At the second she remembered him moving her, flipping them until he was above her.

At the third she remembered his fingers exploring her wetness.

The last three buttons were discarded quickly, her hands brushing over the lace of her bra again and again until her nipples were tall peaks. The way he looked at her breasts, god she’d never felt more desired. The way he touched them, it still burned her skin.

Somehow, she wasn’t quite sure how, she made it to her couch. Her wet shirt was discarded and she sat in her wet bra and panties and watched the lightning and rain pound down outside the window. She closed her eyes as thunder rumbled and she reclined back in her seat, running her hand down her soft curves to hook in the top of her panties.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she dipped her fingers below her panty-line, hissing at the warmth she found there. She was wet and her button of nerves was hard and alive. Lightning flashed behind her closed eyelids as she ran her fingers over the soft bud. She dipped one, then two fingers inside her, remembering how he felt when he did it. A moan left her lips as thunder rumbled again and with her other hand she played with her nipple through lace, feeling the hard pebble it formed.

She was so lost in herself, so close to the edge of her climax, that she didn’t register the knock at the door at first. God she could almost swear she smelled him, the clean earth and grass smell that had never quite left her senses. She let out a gasp as she teetered on the edge – Another knock sounded, louder than the first and it threw her off. A string of curses left her lips and she sat up, her heart pounding. She knew she could ignore it. It was probably her neighbour, Agent Ward, wanting to see if she was coming for drinks tonight with the others. She wasn’t an agent herself but it didn’t stop them from inviting her anyway. She worked with the Avengers and they liked hearing her stories about keeping them in line.

She wanted to ignore it and get back to getting off but the knock sounded a third time and she knew they knew she was in. If she left it long enough Grant would probably break the flipping door down. She sighed, hauling herself off the couch. “Just a minute!” She called out and tiptoed quickly to her bedroom to grab her red silk robe. Her hair was wet so she could easily say she’d been in the shower. Her body was still thrumming with the orgasm that could have been though and she was going to be very pissed if it was anything other than Ward.

“I swear to god, Stark, if it's you and Reed on the other side of the damn door I’m going to – ” She threw the door open and her mouth dropped in shock. It wasn’t Stark and Reed and it wasn’t even Ward. There, standing a grand total of six-feet-seven-inches in full Asgardian battle armour, was Thor. “ _Thor_.” She breathed.

“Just Darcy.” He bowed. “I apologise for the intrusion but –”

She didn’t give him a chance to finish as she grabbed the front of his armour and wrenched him through the door. She slammed the door and proceeded to climb him like a tree – literally. Taking a jump, she wrapped her legs around his waist and was very glad when he caught her. She fused her mouth to his and was also glad when his tongue entered her mouth to fight with hers. There was a _thunk_ as Mjölnir fell to the floor and a few more as his boots walked through her apartment.

“This one.” She managed to say breathlessly, pointing to the door he’s paused in front of. He nodded and pushed open the door, depositing her on the bed. Her robe fell open and his eyes fell hungrily on her body.

“Were you starting without me?” He smiled wickedly, noting the wetness soaking through the red silk of her panties.

“The storm reminded me of New Mexico and I’ve had a rough day…” She murmured, her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him. “I was almost done when you knocked.” Thor chuckled deeply as he shucked his cape. The silver armor over his arms vanished like magic and he was left standing in a chest plate and leather pants.

“I suppose I should fix my intrusion.” He licked his lips and knelt at the end of her bed. Her head fell back as his fingers hooked in the elastic of her panties and pulled them down over her hips. He kissed his way from her knee to thigh and higher, placing kisses either side of her lips and one on her centre. A soft moan left her lips as his tongue plunged deep inside her core, writhing around to taste every part of her. Fingers clawed at the sheets as he flattened his tongue against her and dragged it from her entrance to her clit.

He swirled his tongue over the hard nub again and again until she was coming undone in his mouth. Her juices coated his lips and beard and he kissed below and above her navel, between her breasts and then her lips. She tasted herself on him, moaning softly. “You were very close.”

“I told you I was almost done with myself.” She mumbled. His chuckle came as the thunder did and she snapped her eyes suspiciously to him.“Is this storm because of you?” She asked.

“I might be helping it along a little, yes.” He nodded, burying his face in her neck. She shuddered and arched into him and he rolled them so she was on top. She made quick work of shucking his chest plate and stripping him of his leather pants – which were something she never thought she’d find so damn appealing – and gripped the magnificent cock with both hands.

“You don’t have to make a storm happen to come see me,” She murmured, dipping her head to swirl her tongue around his head. His eyebrows knitted together. 

“I thought you said…”

“I know what I said but when the sex is this good you can come see me anytime.” She panted. She licked her way up his abdomen – which was just as good as she remembered – and placed him at her entrance. She lowered herself onto him slowly, feeling every part of him stretch her out. She pulled off him slowly and repeated the process twice more before she settled on top of him, every inch inside her. Her hips undulated and she threw her head back, letting him have a full view of her breasts. She let them free of her bra and the feral growl that was elicited from him was enough to spur her on harder.

She fucked him hard and fast, like a dirty cowgirl at a rodeo, and he let her take control, let her do whatever she wanted. She came twice more while on top and had never felt better. She felt when he was about to come and stopped moving. He let out a fantastic groan of frustration and shook his head.

“No games Darcy, not this time.”

“Trust me.” She assured him, climbing off of him. She replaced her cunt with her lips and took him fully in before he could protest again. The strangled moan he let out was satisfying enough as it was, but when he blew his hot load into her mouth a few moments later it was even better. She swallowed every last drop and licked him clean before raising her head.

“That was…” He growled, tugging on her shoulder to bring her up to his face. He kissed her, his tongue finding himself of her lips hungrily. “That was incredibly beautiful.” He whispered, the kisses becoming more and more delicate against her skin as he pulled her down to his side.

“I figured I owed you because I didn’t last time.” He let out a barking laugh.

“Oh Darcy, you gave me everything I needed last time.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I know, but you gave me another storm.” She smiled, satisfied that the terrible day turned out much better than anticipated.

~~~~

End

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
